


Ugly Sweater Party

by Boyswhofellout



Series: 25 Days of Ambrollins [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Prompt, Fluff, M/M, domestic ambrollins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: The Shield attends the annual McMahon ugly Christmas sweater party





	Ugly Sweater Party

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of 25 for 25 Days of Ambrollins.

[(Roman and Galina's)](https://www.partycity.com/red-snowman-ugly-christmas-sweater-cardigan-P694849.html?start=23)        [(Seth's)](http://www.rustyzipper.com/shop.cfm?viewpartnum=322444&backtorow=46&jumpshow=0&SIZE=&ERA=ALL&TYPE=Ugly%20Christmas%20Sweaters%20-%20Lightup&SEARCH=&GENDER=ALL)      [(Dean's)](http://www.rustyzipper.com/shop.cfm?viewpartnum=305447)

“It’s itchy,” Dean complained as he tugged at the sweater material that rubbed against his neck.

Seth sighed, “It’s not, you’re just looking for a reason not to wear it,” he tutted. Seth had given his boyfriend one of the various ugly sweaters that he owned for the purpose of the night, “Now, come on, Ro and Galina are waiting for us downstairs.”

Dean groaned, “I look ridiculous.” he said as he looked at the lights that lit up the sweater.

Seth chuckled and pulled his boyfriend to him, “That’s the point of ugly sweater parties, babe. Everyone is gonna look ridiculous,” he said softly. He gave Dean a reassuring smile and placed a kiss on his lips.

“Fine,” Dean sighed and then broke away to head downstairs to greet Roman and his wife. They were sitting on the couch in the living room keeping themselves distracted on their phones. When they realized the two men had joined him, they both stood and pocketed their phone.

“Well, don’t you two look festive,” Roman commented as he looked at his two best friends. Dean and Seth both donned sweaters that lit up while Roman’s was a more toned-down ugly cardigan that matched Galina’s.

“I look ridiculous,” Dean repeated miserably.

Roman laughed, “Yes, you do, but that’s the point. You two have _got_ to will for best something tonight,” he said. He chuckled to himself and then moved to walk out the door, his hand on the lower back of his wife to lead her out with him with the two men on his heel. They piled in the car and took off for the McMahon house, Galina turning on Christmas music as they took off. The trip was short, and before long Roman was parking the car and shutting it off.

“Do we have to do this?” Dean asked, once again pulling at the collar of his light-up sweater.

“Yes, you’ll be just fine,” Seth assured his boyfriend, “Now, stop fussing over it and put a smile on that face. These are our friends and they’re going to look just as ridiculous as us.” Dean groaned but nodded making Seth smile in return. He pressed a quick kiss to Dean’s lips, then took his hand in his own and then walked towards the large house.

The outside was just as decorated as the inside of the McMahon house. Garland lined the stair banister with festive lights, Christmas music was sounding from the sound system in the living room, the Christmas tree was decked out in ornaments and lights. “This place looks great,” Seth said excitedly, “Now _this_ is a decorated house.”

“It’s like the North Pole in here,” Roman commented.

“Why thank you,” Stephanie said as she came up to greet them. To Dean’s relief, he found that Seth hadn’t been lying; all the sweaters he spotted were in fact just as ridiculous as his own. Stephanie donned one with a reindeer head jutting from the stomach with garland around the neck. She did her best to hug the men, the reindeer head causing some discomfort, and then smiled at them, “Thanks for coming, you guys all look great.”

“Thanks for hosting, glad we could make it,” Seth said. He squeezed the hand that Dean had once again placed in his own in reassurance and comfort.

“I’ll let you guys mingle. There’s food in the kitchen and later tonight we have some awards to give out for the best of the best sweaters,” Steph said and then took off towards the kitchen.

“Hey there, you guys,” Bayley greeted. She hugged them and then took in their sweaters, “Wow, these are wonderfully ugly,” she told Dean and Seth.

“Thanks, I take pride in my ugly sweater collection,” Seth replied, a wide grin on his face.

“Roman, Galina, you guys look so cute in your matching cardigans,” Alexa said as she joined the conversation. “Hey, did you guys check out the rest of the house? Crazy decorating skills, am I right?”

Dean nodded, “Crazy for sure.”

“This is the level of festive I aspire to be,” Seth added, “We should venture further in, maybe grab a drink,” he looked at Dean, “Yeah, we definitely need a drink,” he said with a laugh and pulled Dean towards the doorway that Stephanie had disappear through.

“Ah! You made it,” Hunter exclaimed. He was toiling over snacks and setting them up on the kitchen island.

“Of course we did, think we’d miss the chance to see this?” Roman asked with a laugh as he took in Hunter’s sweater. It complimented Stephanie’s with the back end of the reindeer stick out of the back of the sweater. The front was decorated with lights in the form of string lights.

Hunter laughed, “I agree, I’m glad these two went all out,” he said and motioned to Seth and Dean.

“It didn’t come easy, getting this one into a sweater,” Seth said with a laugh, his arm coming up and wrapping around Dean’s waist.

“Well, you guys look great. Hey, you guys want a drink? We got a little bar set up on the table in the dining room, you can help yourself,” Hunter told them.

“Thanks, we will,” Seth said and then they walked to the next room over.

“Kim, how nice to see you!” Galina exclaimed as she spotted Kim Orton, who stood next to her husband Randy. The women hugged and greeted each other, talking about their sweaters and how they’ve been.

“Hey, Randy,” Roman greeted as the three men began to decide what to drink for the night.

“Hey, guys. Oh, be careful with the eggnog, it’s strong tonight. Poor Sheamus is already watching over Cesaro cause he had a bit too much too fast,” Randy warned them as Dean was scooping up the thick liquid.

“Now that is something I gotta see,” Dean said with a grin, the first truly genuine smile of the night. He took a generous sip of the eggnog and sighed happily.

“Let’s go see if we can find the lightweight,” Seth said, “Later, Randy.”

“You guys go ahead, I’m gonna catch up with Kim,” Galina told them as they turned to wait for her.

“You sure?” Roman asked.

She smiled, “Positive,” she said. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips and then joined his friends again. The found themselves in the living room where the music was coming from. Music was playing, the tree spun in its place slowly, little Christmas village houses decorated the fireplace mantel, and lights and garland lined the walls. They greeted others as they went and laughed as they spotted Sheamus holding up Cesaro.

“Need some help there?” Seth asked with a smirk on his face as they walked up to Sheamus.

He laughed, “I think I got it for now, but just be sure to keep this one away from the dining room.”

“M’fine,” Cesaro slurred.

“Right, sure you are,” Sheamus said. He looked at the group of friends and rolled his eyes, a playful smile on his lips as he did so. They parted ways and mingled some more with other superstars.

As the night wound on, food was had and more alcohol was consumed and it was finally time for the awards to be given out. “Alright, you bunch of drunks! Quiet down!” Hunter yelled from where he and his wife stood. All persons turned to look at him, “First we’d like to thank you all for coming. Now, to the part of the evening everyone has been waiting for. The categories are the best sweater on a guy, best sweater on a girl, best couple’s sweater, most festive, most creative, ugliest sweater, and best not-so-ugly sweater.”

“Best sweater on a guy goes to… Randy! That peeing Santa really stole the show,” Steph announced. Everyone applauded while Randy snuck his way to claim his ribbon.

“Best sweater on a girl goes to… Bayley!” Hunter said.

“Best couple’s sweater goes to… Roman and Galina!” Steph said. Dean and Seth clapped and cheered loudly as the couple made their way up to the front of the room. “We’re gonna come back to most festive, but the prize for most creative goes to… Kim for that great create-your-own-sweater design.”

“The prize for ugliest sweater goes to… Braun! Get that terrible thing up here,” Hunter said, making the room laugh. “And the prize for the did-you-even-try sweater goes to… The Miz!” Once Miz made his way to the front, a goofy smile on his face, Hunter placed his hand on his shoulder, “You did know this was an _ugly_ sweater party, right? Not the nicest sweater in your closet.” Everyone laughed, typical Miz; as if he’d risk being seen in anything that wasn’t considered ‘stylish’.

“Now, for most festive, we had a tie so come on up here, Seth and Dean! Those light up sweaters stole the show,” Stephanie exclaimed once the room had quieted down. Roman clapped them both on the shoulder before they started making their way to the front. “Alright, you all can go back to drinking!” Steph yelled once Dean and Seth had returned to where they had been standing before.

“Would you look at that, my terrible sweaters paid off,” Seth said with a grin. The alcohol he had consumed was setting in and by this point, he was feeling pretty good. Maybe a little too good.

“I’m just glad I’m not wearing this thing for nothing,” Dean said with a laugh. He, too, was feeling to effects of the liquor he’d consumed.

Seth smiled and pulled Dean to him and placed a kiss on his lips, “Thank you for putting up with me tonight,” he said when they broke the kiss.

“I never have to put up with you, I love you,” Dean said, “If anything it’s you that has to put up with me.”

Seth shook his head, “I enjoy putting up with you. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Get a room you two,” Randy said as he and Kim walked by and saw their embrace.

Dean pulled away and flipped him the middle finger, “Fight me, Orton,” he said with an amused look on his face.

“Maybe later. We’re gonna get out of here,” Randy replied. He and Kim said their goodbyes and then took off out the door.

“We should probably get going soon, too,” Roman told them, “So we can relieve the babysitter.” Dean and Seth nodded their agreement and began making their rounds of goodbyes. Finally, the four met up at the door and put their coats on and headed out.

“Thanks for coming, guys,” Steph called. They all waved to her and Hunter as they made their way out the door.

“Got the keys?” Galina asked Roman. Both of them hadn’t really had much to drink, Roman having stopped drinking about an hour into the party. He slid into the driver’s seat, his head as clear and as sober as he had been when they arrived. They took off for Dean and Seth’s shared home, Seth curled up close to Dean as they drove.

“Thanks for the ride, Uce,” Dean said. He bid Roman and Galina good night and then made his way for the front door, Seth’s hand clutched in his own. Once they were inside, Dean switched on the lights and they shed their outerwear. Seth once again found Dean’s waist and pulled the man to himself.

“Thanks for tonight,” he said softly, his forehead resting against Dean’s. Dean could smell the alcohol on his boyfriend’s breath.

Dean smiled, “Anything for you, babe.” Seth smiled and pressed his lips against Dean’s in a loving kiss, “Come on, you had a bit too much. Let’s get you to bed.”

“Yes, sir,” Seth said and made a salute and then laughed at himself. Had Seth not been so sloshed, Dean would’ve found Seth calling him sir much more exciting. Dean just laughed at his goofy boyfriend and started leading him up the stairs to their bedroom.

Once the two men had stripped down to their sleep attire - Seth in nothing but a pair of sweatpants that were definitely Dean’s and Dean in his boxers - Seth slumped into bed and then curled up in Dean’s side. Dean kissed the top of his head and rubbed small circles on Seth’s forearm that was lazily draped across Dean’s torso.

“Goodnight, Seth,” Dean said softly.

“Night, Dean,” Seth mumbled, “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”


End file.
